Premières fois
by Shangreela
Summary: Comme tout le monde, John et Sherlock ont eu beaucoup de premières fois. GenSlash
1. Premières fois

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta : Fire Serendipity.

Note : Inspiration du moment !

**Premières fois**

La première fois que John reste figé six secondes et trois centièmes devant le frigo grand ouvert, puis le referme (plus si faim que ça finalement), c'est parce qu'il y a une main en décomposition sur l'étagère du milieu.

La première fois que John fait du thé pour Sherlock, c'est après une enquête et ils sont tous les deux épuisés par le froid et la pluie. Le liquide parfumé réchauffe leurs os et la caféine leur redonne un coup de fouet. C'est resté.

La première fois que John tombe malade (à cause de la clinique, forcément), Sherlock descend voir Madame Hudson et mémorise scrupuleusement la recette et les ingrédients de son bouillon de viande. Ça lui prend deux heures, cinq essais et deux louches-témoin, mais John vide le bol et lui sourit doucement en le remerciant.

La première fois que John est réveillé par le son criard du Stradivarius martyrisé, il peste pendant une demi-heure, pense à dix manières originales et inventives de le rendre inutilisable pour de bon, puis se rendort.

La première fois qu'ils dorment sur le sol du salon, ils sont un peu bourrés et observent la lune en silence pendant une ou deux heures, puis roulent dos à dos et s'endorment comme deux gamins découcheurs.

La première fois que Sherlock parvient à traîner John à l'opéra, il le fait rire à s'en faire mal aux zygomatiques grâce à d'exacts commentaires tout au long de la représentation. John ne rechigne jamais plus.

La première fois qu'ils essaient de faire à manger ensemble, la bolognaise accroche, les pâtes prennent feu et ils perdent une casserole. Ils commandent chinois, et rient devant une émission de TV-poubelle idiote.

La première fois que John regarde Sherlock d'un air ahuri en tenant son sweat à bouts de doigts (comme s'il allait lui arracher la gorge), c'est parce que Sherlock l'a repassé.

La première fois que Sherlock humilie publiquement Anderson (bien sûr, il n'y a aucune preuve c'est un génie, et tout est parfaitement ordonnancé) pour avoir tenu des propos disgracieux à l'égard de John, ils sourient de l'air satisfait et suffisant du chat de Cheschire qui a trouvé le pot de crème toute la journée.

La première fois que Sherlock s'endort sur son épaule, alors qu'ils lisent (des rapports de police, ou un roman d'Amélie Nothomb) sur le canapé, ils vivent ensemble depuis cinq mois, dix-huit jours, une vingtaine d'heures et une poignée de minutes.

La première fois que John finit aux urgences à cause d'une enquête (enfin, à cause de la balle tirée par le suspect-coupable du meurtre sur lequel ils enquêtent), Sherlock ne va pas le voir de toute sa semaine d'hospitalisation (contrairement à Mycroft), et l'attend devant l'accueil le jour de sa décharge.

La première fois que John lui envoie un texto parce qu'il s'ennuie à la clinique, Sherlock fait une sieste de deux heures sur le canapé.

La première fois que John surprend Sherlock lové dans un de ses pullovers, c'est parce qu'il est rentré prématurément du travail. Sherlock dort en chien de fusil dans le canapé (encore), une main refermée sur l'épais tissu au niveau de sa poitrine, et John le trouve si mignon qu'il s'installe simplement dans un fauteuil avec son livre pour attendre son réveil.

La première fois que John prépare un chocolat chaud où a fondu un caramel au beurre salé, c'est parce que Sherlock est fichtrement trop mignon avec son pull (à lui, John Watson) trop grand, ses cheveux et bataille et ses joues rosies.

La première fois que John jette les chaussures de Sherlock par la fenêtre, Sherlock joue les insupportables depuis dix minutes et John en a assez. Sherlock le considère un instant avant d'aller chercher ses chaussures (en chaussettes), puis revient et s'excuse à voix basse.

La première fois que Sherlock éprouve de la panique, John porte une jolie veste de Semtex et les ondulations paresseuses de l'eau dans la piscine jettent d'intéressantes lueurs claires bleutées sur son visage navré.

La première fois que Sherlock remercie John avec les yeux, ce dernier vient de remettre Donovan à sa place devant quasiment tout son secteur après un '_Freak_' de trop.

La première fois qu'ils se battent à coup d'oreillers, ils renversent l'ami Crâne de Sherlock, une lampe, et finissent dans la rue à se courser en chaussettes en riant et hurlant comme des gosses en laissant une trainée de plumes derrière eux.

La première fois que John voit que Sherlock renouvelle sa garde-robe, c'est parce qu'il cherche en vain un vieux pull moche rayé framboise, cyan, argent et orange qu'il met une fois l'an. À la place, il y a un pull à col montant vert bouteille, une chemise blanche à fine rayures bleues et un sweat à capuche lie-de-vin. Tous neufs.

La première fois que John demande à Sherlock de lui jouer quelque chose, il choisit la plus douce des mélodies de sa connaissance et la joue en pensant à John.

La première fois que Sherlock trouve John et Madame Hudson dans leur salon avec ces stupides chapeaux en forme de cônes décorés de couleurs criardes, et qu'ils lui jettent des poignées de confettis en hurlant « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » il a le souffle coupé pendant trois grosses secondes, la parole pendant sept et huit dixièmes, souhaite ne jamais être né et ne jamais mourir.

La première fois que John enlace Sherlock, ça fait cinq minutes qu'il crache ses poumons sur son imprudence et son manque flagrant, idiot, déraisonnable, injustifié et abscond d'estime de soi. Sherlock ressemble à un bâton les premiers instants, puis il semble fondre et se couler dans ses bras comme de l'eau dans du velours.

La première fois que John dit à Sherlock qu'il l'aime, c'est également la première fois qu'on le lui dit tout court.

La dernière fois que Lestrade leur a demandé s'ils étaient ensemble, ils se sont regardés, John a ri en éloignant sans répondre et Sherlock souri avec malice en le suivant.

**... ... ...**

Ça mange pas de pain et je pourrais changer les phrases, mais j'aime bien. Une série de premières fois, comme il y a dans toutes les relations. Bien sûr, quelques premières fois sont sûrement propres au caractère sherlockien x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

_Lyly_[u]


	2. D'autres premières fois

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta : Fire Serendipity

Note : 0n a demandé une suite ?^^

Une mention spéciale pour **Loulette** et **Okashi-san**, à qui je n'ai pu répondre. Merci à toutes & tous pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite attendue ;)

**...**

**Premières fois**

**(d'un point de vue extérieur et féminin)  
**

**...  
**

La première fois qu'elle voit ce trentenaire boiteux arriver sur la scène de crime en suivant le taré, elle se dit que quelqu'un va encore être brisé entre les mains psychotiques de Sherlock Holmes.

La première qu'elle entend le taré demander à quelqu'un s'il a dépassé les limites, c'est à Watson, et ils se connaissent du jour même.

La première fois qu'elle les voit tous deux glousser comme des collégiens en quittant la scène de crime, elle pense que Watson est peut-être comme Holmes, mais qu'il sait mieux le cacher ?

La première fois qu'elle peut se vanter (et elle ne s'en prive pas) de savoir quelque chose que le Sherlock le Taré Holmes ignore, c'est grâce à Watson et son blog.

La première fois que le taré tend la main et que Watson lui donne son portable sans ciller, elle fronce le nez de dégoût. Holmes a si bien dressé son petit toutou militaire !

La première fois qu'elle les entend se disputer, c'est Watson qui gagne.

La première fois que ce grand homme élégant muni d'un parapluie entre dans Scotland Yard comme s'il possédait le bâtiment, Watson bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, et elle ne comprend pas tout, juste qu'ils ont déjà disparu.

La première fois qu'elle voit le taré sourire, c'est parce que Watson lui reproche de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe alors qu'un vent froid hante les rues de Londres. C'est une vison effrayante.

La première fois qu'elle voit le taré rigoler comme tout être humain normalement constitué, lui et Watson sont à l'entrée de Scotland Yard et Watson sourit d'un air un peu gêné. Puis le taré dit quelque chose et Watson roule des yeux puis lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Miraculeusement, le taré rit plus fort.

La première fois qu'elle voit Watson et Holmes partager un repas comme des êtres humains normaux, toute l'équipe déboule dans 221B Baker Street pour une énième descente de drogue destinée à trouver les preuves détenues par le psychopathe. C'est tellement domestique et banal que ç'en est choquant. Elle ne sait que répondre lorsque Holmes leur pointe de sa fourchette le canapé, où sont posés en évidence lesdites preuves, en disant « Ne vous fatiguez pas. Mais comme je sais que vous n'allez pas m'écouter, remettez les doigts hachés dans le micro-ondes. »

La première fois qu'elle voit Holmes utiliser le distributeur dans la salle de repos, c'est pour ramener un thé bien fumant à un Watson pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine.

La première fois qu'elle se fait remonter les bretelles par Watson devant tous ses collègues (à propos du taré, qui plus est !) elle a honte une semaine, ne décolère pas pendant deux, ne lui adresse pas la parole pendant quatre.

La première fois qu'elle voit Holmes interrompre une enquête pour manger, ce n'est pas pour lui mais pour Watson.

La première fois qu'elle voit Sherlock perdre toute retenue, il saigne de partout et peut à peine marcher, mais lutte contre les ambulanciers et hurle le nom de Watson. Watson, lui, est toujours coincé sous la piscine.

La première fois qu'elle voit Holmes bouder (Seigneur, c'est un concept terrifiant), c'est parce que Watson lui a dit qu'il ne ferait pas de pudding s'il ne cessait pas ses enfantillages.

La première fois qu'elle appelle le taré pour le sommer sur une enquête et que c'est la voix ensommeillée de Watson qui répond, elle reste muette trois secondes, puis s'interdit de penser à ce que ça signifie.

La première fois qu'elle voit Holmes lâcher une scène de crime, il est au téléphone et descend les escaliers six à six. Elle apprendra par la suite que Watson s'est fait enlever. Encore.

La première fois qu'elle prend conscience de l'entraînement militaire qu'a suivi Watson est aussi la première (et seule, avec de la chance) fois où il la braque. Isolé à genoux dans un coin de la pièce, le taré à peine conscient tapi derrière lui, Watson est à peine lucide et aveuglé par le sang, il tremble de tout son corps, mais son bras ne bouge pas et sa visée est bonne.

La première fois qu'elle entend parler de la famille Holmes, c'est parce que Watson et Holmes se chamaillent à ce propos. Watson assure qu'il est important de passer les fêtes de fin d'années avec sa famille, tandis que Holmes marmonne qu'il ne veut pas être enfermé six jours avec 'Mummy' et un certain Mycroft. Puis il s'illumine, s'exclame que Watson n'a qu'à venir avec lui, assure que 'Mummy' l'adorera, et dit à Watson, qui essaie de protester, que c'était une idée brillante.

La dernière fois qu'elle a envié la relation de quelqu'un, c'était celle de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

**... ... ...**

D'autres premières fois, du point de Donovan cette fois-ci. Je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir autre chose dans cette femme que ce masque de mépris affiché. J'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire parce que j'avais pas vraiment d'idées x), et je ne voulais pas vous donner quelque chose de trop court.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! =) Reviews ?

Il y a une suite, écrit du point de vue d'un homme cette fois-ci. Un extrait offert (une première fois) si vous devinez qui c'est ! ;)


	3. Encore des premières fois

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta : Fire Serendipity

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos alertes ! Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça plairait autant ! Merci, merci, triplement merci ! J'espère que cette partie vous plaira autant que les premières ! Je me dois d'ajouter également que personne n'a trouvé l'identité du narrateur... Je la pensais évidente mais en réalité c'est plutôt inattendu, j'imagine. Désolée !  
**

**... ... ...**

**Premières fois**

**... ... ...  
**

La première fois qu'il rencontre Sherlock Holmes, celui-ci l'insulte et il en conçoit une haine immédiate et intense, et se promet de le lui faire payer.

La première fois qu'il rencontre John Watson, Sherlock Holmes frime pour le nouveau et l'humilie sous les yeux de Sally et quelques autres.

La première fois que Lestrade suggère d'exécuter une descente de drogue au 221B BS, il se promet d'être volontaire à chacune d'elle. Juste pour emmerder cet arrogant fils de pute. Et si possible le faire tomber.

La première fois qu'il entend Watson demander au cinglé comment il a déduit que le mari avait tué la petite fille et Holmes répondre que c'était évident à cause de la piqûre d'épine de rose sur sa paume, il roule des yeux. Encore un pris dans les griffes du sociopathe.

La première fois qu'on lui amène du thé dans la morgue, c'est Watson qui le lui offre.

La première fois qu'il voit le cinglé regarder quelqu'un avec quelque chose qui ressemble à du respect, Watson vient de suggérer une motivation aux horreurs perpétrées sur les victimes.

La première fois qu'il se retrouve à regarder Watson avec ahurissement, il vient d'interrompre une diatribe assassine du psychopathe notoire, qui roule des yeux mais _obéit_ à Watson et se détourne avec dédain pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le cadavre ouvert.

La première (et sans doute dernière) fois qu'il entend Monsieur Sherlock Holmes dire de quelqu'un que cette personne est brillante, il a l'impression qu'il va embrasser Watson sous leurs yeux.

La première fois qu'il voit Watson et Holmes discuter de leur dîner, le cinglé a les mains pleines d'entrailles sanglantes et Watson remplit distraitement des mots croisés. C'est Watson qui commence, et ça ressemble à quelque chose du genre : « Chinois ce soir ? - Italien. Catharsis en B vertical. – Merci. Français ? - Couscous. - Ça me va. »

La première fois que Watson et le sociopathe passent à côté de lui, puis qu'il entend Watson (Watson !) dire « La femme d'Anderson doit être repartie », et que le cinglé ricane et le félicite, il a envie de leur faire bouffer le mur.

La première fois que Holmes lance guillerettement « C'est élémentaire, mon cher Johnny ! » Watson se retourne et lui fouette vicieusement la cuisse avec la propre cravache de Holmes. Miraculeusement, Holmes rit.

La première fois qu'il voit le grand psychopathe céder devant quelqu'un, il vient d'éternuer et Watson de lui sauter dessus pour le forcer à avaler deux pilules avec un café chaud et une barre céréalière. Sa protestation de « Je ne mange pas pendant le travail, John » meurt au coup de « Cette fois, si » et il ouvre docilement la bouche.

La première fois qu'il se dit qu'ils ont perdu Watson est quand celui-ci leur instruit expressément de replacer les globes oculaires dans le micro-ondes avant même que le psychopathe n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

La première fois qu'il se surprend à haïr Watson, celui-ci s'applique à lui démontrer de manière très holmesienne à quel point son raisonnement est faux du début à la fin, et quand le cinglé pipe qu'il a oublié les traces d'iode sur le bout des doigts de la victime, Watson se contente de rouler des yeux en disant « Tu permets ? » comme si c'était lui l'arrogant fils de pute.

La première fois qu'il voit Sherlock Holmes, sociopathe proclamé et assumé, montrer une émotion, il tient à peine debout mais il faut quatre ambulanciers pour le retenir d'aller lui-même extraire le corps de Watson de la piscine effondrée.

La première fois qu'il découvre qu'il peut encore plus haïr Sherlock Holmes, l'homme est plus brusque et arrogant que jamais et Watson n'est pas à ses côtés. Il part précipitamment en murmurant au téléphone à propos de traces de sciure. Par la suite, on apprend que Watson a été capturé une heure auparavant.

La première fois qu'il déteste quelqu'un encore plus que Sherlock Holmes, un grand homme vêtu d'un costume et tenant un parapluie entre dans sa morgue comme s'il la possédait, flanqué d'une très belle jeune femme penchée sur son PDA et de Watson qui parle de temps et d'équipes. Il déteste immédiatement le regard dédaigneux qui se pose sur sa personne moins d'une seconde, avant de l'ignorer complètement.

La première fois qu'il voit Watson se draper autour du cinglé, le téléphone de Holmes sonne et Watson plonge la main dans son pantalon pour en retirer l'appareil puisque Holmes a bien mieux à faire, les deux mains plongées dans les boyaux de la victime. Watson répond au téléphone comme si c'était le sien, puis le replace dans le pantalon du psychopathe comme si c'était normal.

La première fois qu'il voit le Sherlock Holmes sauver la vie de Sally, sa chemise est déchirée, sa mâchoire tuméfiée, il peut à peine ouvrir les yeux et il murmure (ce que Watson lui traduira plus tard comme :) « C'est Donovan, alors ça dépend de ton humeur. » Watson grogne et baisse son arme. Mais il ne remet pas la sécurité.

La dernière fois qu'il a eu envie de divorcer de sa femme trop absente et trop transparente, c'était à cause de John Watson et de Sherlock Holmes.

**... ... ...**

Une chute un peu plus amère cette fois-ci, car c'est ainsi que c'est ne pense pas qu'Anderson soit vraiment méchant, juste amer et triste. Ça ne fait jamais bon ménage. Enfin bref !

J'espère que ça vous aura plus autant que les précédents ! Étrangement, j'ai eu plus de facilité à écrire celui-ci alors que j'aime moins Anderson que Sally…

Personne n'a trouvé que c'était Anderson, donc c'était entièrement de l'exclu !

Je ne sais pas quand la 'suite' arrivera (c'est que je commence à manquer un peu de matière '^^), mais je sais qu'elle sera plus 'domestique', plus dans le genre de la première partie. Et peut-être plus slash, aussi (mais rien de choquant). N'hésitez pas si vous voulez voir apparaître une certaine première fois ! =) (en fait ça m'arrangerait lol)

Bisoux !

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
